


Tutoring

by dboys



Series: Tsukkikage Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remind me why I’m doing this for you again?” <br/>“Because I need help.”<br/>“And I care because..?”<br/>“I’m paying you.”<br/>“Right.”</p><p>Tsukkikage week day 2: school*/dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring

**Author's Note:**

> let's play "how many times can Elly repeat things she's already written in other fics"

_Tutoring session 1_

“Remind me why I’m doing this for you again?” Tsukishima asked as he followed Kageyama to the library.

“Because I need help.”

“And I care because..?”

“I’m paying you.”

“Right.”

It was Tsukishima’s first day of tutoring Kageyama. Even if he was getting paid he didn’t exactly want to do it.

He was pretty sure he only agreed because he had never seen the King come to someone for help like that, and he would have guessed himself to be the last person on Kageyama’s list to go to that extent for help. But since he was like that, he must have been serious, right? He wasn’t just trying to waste Tsukishima’s time?

Even if he wasn’t trying, it would probably serve as a waste of Tsukishima’s time anyways.

Once they were inside the library, Kageyama found a table and sat down, Tsukishima sat down next to him.

“What do you even need help with, anyways?”

“Literally everything.”

It wasn’t hard for Tsukishima to believe.

 

_Tutoring session 6_

They had agreed on meeting up twice a week after practice for tutoring.

Tsukishima was still confused as to why Kageyama chose him over Yachi, or even Yamaguchi, but frankly… he wasn’t that bad.

Of course, Tsukishima would never admit it.

Kageyama wasn’t dumb, he just didn’t pay attention and had a hard time interpreting things that weren’t literal and/or volleyball related.

He learned that Kageyama learned best visually, so he began drawing up diagrams for him to study from. He started this after their fourth session when he really saw that Kageyama was serious about learning and doing better in school.

Though, when Tsukishima sat down and thought about it, he was pretty sure that Kageyama was just doing this so he wouldn’t fail the entrance exam of another school that he wanted to go to for volleyball, especially since this one would be in college.

Still, it was motivation, something that Tsukishima lacked.

This had been going on for about three weeks now, it fell into their daily routine and felt natural not going home after a long day at practice. And apparently is was paying off.

It probably had to do with that fact that it was after practice, Kageyama’s mind was still on focus mode so he tried his best to make it last for another hour.

Pretty soon Tsukishima was sure Kageyama wouldn’t even need a tutor anymore. Now he had an efficient way of studying, that’s all Tsukishima had to teach him, but Kageyama probably wasn’t smart enough to come to that conclusion.

He may not have been stupid in books, but he was as oblivious as they come when it came to common sense.

Tsukishima laid his head down on the table as Kageyama repeated english words out loud.

He wasn’t sure when he started thinking this, but Kageyama’s voice was really soothing when he wasn’t yelling. It was something he could sleep to.

“Tsukishima.” Kageyama tapped him. There was no response, so he leaned close to his ear. “Tsukishima.”

 _“What?”_ He shot up, alarmed by the rude awakening.

“Are you sick or something?”

“What? No.” Tsukishima glared and rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't recall when or how he fell asleep.

Kageyama looked at him strangely but it went away as quick as it had come and he slid a piece of paper in front of Tsukishima. “Can you check my answers?”

 

_Tutoring session 9_

Kageyama had been staring at him like he wanted to say something all day.

But, Tsukishima didn’t do anything about it. They hadn't even had practice yet, it wasn't time for him to go into “Kageyama tolerance mode” just yet, he still had a few more hours. And since they weren't in the same class, luckily he only caught those stares when they passed in the halls and when lunch came.

After Kageyama and Hinata had left to go back to their own rooms, Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima until he said something.

“Why is everyone staring at me today?” He grumbled.

“That’s what I was going to ask you, did something happen with Kageyama?”

Nothing had happened necessarily… Tsukishima was just continuously falling asleep during their sessions and more than anything, Kageyama was expressing worry. It was his own fault though, him and his soothing voice. Tsukishima needed to stop making him talk so much.

“No, he’s just being weird.”

-

-

Practice finally came and Kageyama was still staring at Tsukishima. He didn't decide to address the issue until they actually had their session though.

“Did you need something?” Tsukishima harshly asked as they sat down at their usual table.

“Are you okay?”

“We’ve been over this.”

“Yeah, but it keeps happening, so obviously something’s up.”

Tsukishima snorted. “Look at you using your problem solving skills, I should be proud.”

Kageyama frowned. “You should take this seriously.”

“Believe me, I’m _very_ serious.” He responded sarcastically.

“Why are you being such an ass? I’m just trying to help, sorry for being concerned about your wellbeing!”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Woah, calm down, King. Just calm down and do the work I’m trying to teach you how to do.”

He grumbled, but Kageyama complied nonetheless and picked up his pencil, staring at the homework that he was supposed to be doing.

 

_Tutoring session 18_

Kageyama was actually improving tremendously. He was starting to even study on his own.

“Why do you still need me?”

Kageyama looked up from his work, setting his pencil down and staring at Tsukishima. “Because you're helping, obviously.”

“Well, for the past few sessions I’ve pretty much just sat here while you did the work. I don't think you still need me.”

“But…”

“Not to mention you’re just wasting your money now, like I don’t mind making it but might as well not spend the money if you don’t have to.”

“What if I get worse when you leave?”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “What are you trying to say?”

“That you’re the reason I can concentrate so well.”

He hadn’t expected that direct of an answer, Tsukishima was left in shock.

“Um…”

“Do you ever get tired of the library?” Tsukishima suddenly changed the topic.

“What?”

“The library, I think it’s getting a little old maybe we should change the scenery.” He abruptly stood and pushed in his chair, pulling his phone out of his pocket and clicking the home button. “And would you look at that, our time is over, so I’ll see you next time. Maybe we can do it at your place.” Without waiting for an answer, Tsukishima picked up his things and practically sprinted out the door, leaving Kageyama behind, alone and confused.

-

-

“Yamaguchi, I panicked.” Tsukishima said right as Yamaguchi picked up. Tsukishima was walking home, still trying to wrap his mind around what he had just done.

“What?”

“He said he would be worse off without me and I panicked.”

“Tsukki, what does that even mean?”

Tsukishima groaned and threw his head back. “You know that feeling you get when someone says something and you feel really warm and embarrassed and you feel like you can’t really control your actions—“

“Oh my god, you like him.”

“I do _not_ like him.”

“Tsukki, that’s literally what you just explained.” Yamaguchi deadpanned.

“That’s different—“

“It’s not.” He cut off. “What exactly did you say in response to that?”

“I panicked!”

“Panicked _how?_ ”

Tsukishima groaned.

“Oh my god, just come over.”

-

-

“You told him that the next session should be at his place..?”

Tsukishima nodded stiffly.

“Tsukki, why—“

“I don’t know! That’s what I’ve been trying to say!”

Yamaguchi stared at him and frowned. “You’re pitiful; I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Because it’s never happened before!”

“Aw, your first crush, how cute.”

“I do _not_ have a crush on the King.”

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath. “Yikes.”

 

_Tutoring session 23_

Surprisingly, Kageyama did agree to changing their location to his house. They had had a few sessions there now and each time they had been alone.

Frankly, over the past few sessions, Tsukishima had grown weirdly comfortable in Kageyama’s empty-feeling house, he knew where everything was, knew what order Kageyama did things in, learned how he goes about his daily life. Also the fact that Kageyama hadn’t been paying him anymore, and Tsukishima didn’t actually mind.

And how he had basically become a part of it.

“What do you want to start with today?” He asked, sitting down on the couch they usually worked at.

Kageyama hummed as he sat down with drinks for the two of them. “I have a literature test coming up.”

“And?”

“Well, obviously I need help studying.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Yes, I know, but what’s the test over?”

“Romeo and Juliet.”

Another sigh. “Of course it is.” His class had finished that unit a few weeks prior, but it was also a romance story. It wasn’t bothering him that he’d have to reread some of the play, rather it was a love story and Tsukishima had just recently realized that he liked Kageyama. Along with that, he was still coming to accept the fact that he liked the boy he thought he would loathe for all eternity.

Kageyama pulled out the study guide and handed it to Tsukishima who looked it over. “These are pretty easy,” He said once he had finished going through the pages. “As long as you’ve read the play you should be fine.”

Kageyama averted his eyes.

“You did read the play, right?”

No answer.

_“Right?”_

“It’s confusing and hurts my brain, I don’t want to read it.” Kageyama eventually muttered, crossing his arms.

“And when is this test?”

“In two days.”

Tsukishima hung his head. “What were you doing while you were reading this in class?!”

Kageyama’s cheeks began turning pink. “I paid attention for the first part.” He retorted.

He groaned and took the liberty of going through Kageyama’s backpack on his own and pulling out the copy of Romeo and Juliet. “We’re rereading this play.”

-

-

They had been reading it together for a while now, definitely over the hour they usually set, but recently that had been happening more often than not.

They were reaching that one part.

Act I Scene V.

And they were actually getting pretty into character. The tension was definitely there, each time Tsukishima didn’t have to speak he’d look up, seeing Kageyama’s flushed face as he read the confusing text.

 _“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake.”_ Kageyama muttered, looking up and meeting Tsukishima’s eyes.

He realized it was his turn to speak. _“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.”_ And he stared at the action cue _[kisses her],_ and… They were in character, it couldn’t mean anything, right?

So, Tsukishima leaned forward, Kageyama didn’t lean in as well but he also didn’t lean back. He set the book down they had been sharing and scooted closer until their knees were touching and he just... went for it. Before he could rethink it, he was pressing his lips to Kageyama’s who was stiff at first, probably not knowing how to react, but eventually he hesitantly kissed back.

Tsukishima brought his hand up to cup Kageyama’s face as he shifted to get into a better position to make it easier on the both of them.

It was an innocent make out, no tongue, just lips; it had gotten to the point where Kageyama was laying down on the couch and Tsukishima was on his hands and knees over him, ducking down his head so they could still kiss. That’s also when Kageyama wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck to use it for leverage so he could pull himself up to make an easier access and then…

Never mind, it wasn’t innocent anymore.

Kageyama opened his mouth more to try and lick into Tsukishima’s. He almost tried to pull away but hesitantly accepted it, just to try, and well… he actually moaned into it. And of course, that’s what made them both pull away.

-

-

“What’s up with you?” Yamaguchi asked as they were walking to school the next day.

Tsukishima had barely slept, he was up all night thinking about what had happened at Kageyama’s. Quickly after they separated, Tsukishima grabbed his things and left with awkward goodbye’s and a boner threatening to pop up.

“Tsukki..?”

“ImadeoutwithKageyama.” He mumbled quickly.

“What?”

“I madeoutwithKageyama.”

Yamaguchi stopped walking and forced Tsukishima to stop as well, turning so they could face each other. “You made out with Kageyama?”

Hearing it come out of Yamaguchi’s mouth made it seem even more embarrassing and Tsukishima could feel his face heating up as he stiffly nodded in response.

A huge grin spread across Yamaguchi’s face. “Dude.”

Tsukishima groaned.

“Dude, what happened after?”

“We looked at each other weirdly for like 30 seconds before I got up and left.” He muttered sullenly.

“Oh my god.”

Tsukishima frowned.

“Tsukki, you’re totally screwed if you don’t talk to him and I know you won’t so I will.”

With that, Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s wrist and pulled him the rest of the way to school so he could eagerly wait until their lunch period came around so he could sort out what had really happened for Tsukishima where he’d eventually send them off alone so they could “discuss things” and “work things out on their own”… To which actually just lead to them making out in a bathroom stall. No discussions, no anything, but he knew it would have to be addressed at some point.

But, that could be saved for their next tutoring session.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lil rushed at the end and tbh i'm just really tired and it's almost 1am so I'm already late and tbh I'll just edit it tomorrow or something, sorry this is kinda shitty.  
> tbh this probably should be rated G but w/e
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
